


Ben Sullivan Portrait

by JackyMedan



Category: Shattered (Canada TV)
Genre: Blood, Colour Palette, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: I recently rewatched Shattered and I wanted to draw Callum again so :)))..





	Ben Sullivan Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> The colour palette I used came from <http://www.colourpod.com/>

  



End file.
